This invention relates to breathable gas supply apparatus, and particularly but not exclusively to such apparatus for use in Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) treatment of conditions such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea. It will be described herein in its application to CPAP treatment apparatus, but it is to be understood that the features of the invention will have application to other fields of application, such as mechanical ventilation and assisted respiration.